Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by Fishy56789
Summary: The Son of Neptune my way!


The Son of Neptune

Percy-1

I woke up on a hard bed with every inch of my body aching in agony. I flicked my eyes open to see about four kids and a grey wolf staring at me with wide eyes.

"Ahh!" I screamed, attempting to jump out of bed, (my legs were so weak, I sort of fell out of bed).

"What is your name young hero?" the wolf asked with a soothing voice. (Yeah, the wolf talked,)

"I…" Wait, what is my name, I thought, who am I, where am I, and how in the world did I get here. This was freaky… no, this was terrifying.

"I don't know," I said trying to find just a bit of memory.

"See Lupa," a girl said, "It's just like in my dream. Just like Jason!" The girl seemed really excited.

"Hush Reyna," Lupa the wolf demanded.

This Reyna girl had dark brown hair that was stick straight. She had dark blue/green eye. Her face was all puffy and had make up running down it like she had been crying. Her eyes had dark circles under them as if she hadn't slept for days. Reyna was beautiful, but she wasn't my type.

"We should let the kid sleep," another girl insisted, "He's gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes," Lupa said, "Sleep," I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Jason-2

Jason had fallen asleep while Piper had been reading him Leo's instructions.

"Jason, are you even listening?" Piper asked, nudging him.

"Mmm hmm," Jason snapped open his eyes and tried to look he was interested. In the back-round he heard Leo and Annabeth arguing about the Argo.

"Leo, it's the only way!" Annabeth insisted loudly, "Ever wonder why planes have narrow fronts? It's to go faster!"

"I didn't draw it like that!" Leo protested.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes which Jason swore he saw lightning flash in them. "You were like five years old!"

"And it's a dang good drawing for a five year old," Leo boasted.

"You're impossible," Annabeth said throwing back her arms in distress.

"You're insufferable!"

"You're…" Annabeth caught her breath then she looked at Leo in shock. Her eyes welled up with tears and Annabeth ran off.

"Annabeth!" Leo called after her.

Piper shot Leo a dirty look that read 'nice going' and she raced after Annabeth.

Leo looked at Jason with a puzzled look fixed on his face.

"What did I do?" Leo asked. Jason shrugged.

"That's women for you," Jason said putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Jason was having girl trouble himself. He was remembering more and more from his past. And there was definitely a 'more than friend' relationship with this girl named Reyna from the Roman camp, but how could he tell Piper? They were definitely more than friends. Jason caught himself staring at Piper to admire her beauty. Jason would let her win sword fights just to see that sparkling smile of triumph. He would let Leo tell a joke that Jason had already heard a million times just to hear Piper laugh. Jason couldn't hurt Piper by telling her that there was another girl. No he would never do that.

Jason helped put the bronze pieces on the Argo. The base was made out of wood and now they were putting on the bronze pieces for the outside. They had not yet made the front of the ship. Leo wanted the front to be wide like he had drawn, but Annabeth wanted the front to be narrow like a bird.

Jason heaved a huge piece of bronze. He took about two steps and then collapsed.

Jason saw black for a while then a scene came into view. He saw a boy that looked about sixteen maybe seventeen kneeling on the grass. There were kids all around him watching him. The boy had messy black hair drenched in sweat, he had sea green eye that looked like they couldn't stay open.

He was covered in scars and bruises. His clothes were in shreds. The boy looked up at a big grey wolf.

"Goodbye Perseus Jackson," the wolf said quietly. Then it jumped up with its mouth open.

Then everything went black and Jason heard a scream.

"You see Jason Grace," a cool woman's voice said, "Your plan won't work when they kill him." A chill went down Jason's spine; he knew exactly who was speaking to him: Gaea.

"They will just think he's a weak Roman demigod. Then when you come, they will kill you and your friends on the Argo II. They won't know anything about Greek demigods because Perseus Jackson is spineless and weak. Your plan will be ruined and the giants will be awoken and Mount. Olympus will be seen in Ruins!" Gaea laughed and evil laugh that made the Wicked Witch of the West's sound like a squeaky toy.

Jason's eyes snapped open.

"Dude, are you okay?" Leo said staring down at him with a confused/concerned look.

"I'm fine," he said, "I gotta talk to Annabeth," Jason sprang up and ran to Athena's cabin. Jason dashed inside to find Annabeth lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and Piper standing there awkwardly looking around the room. Annabeth wasn't crying, but she looked on the verge of it. Jason had seen her fight and he saw her lying weakly on her bed. She seemed like to different people.

"Annabeth!" Jason yelled. Piper looked at him with her beautiful eyes and Annabeth sat up.

"I had a…" Leo ran into Jason, "vision about your boy friend." He told her what he saw.

"You're lying." Annabeth said.

"No, I'm not," Jason insisted.

"Yes you are!"

"That's what I saw,"

"It was lying!" Annabeth screamed holding back tears. She took a breath, "Gaea's messing with your head, Jason."

"No, Annabeth." Jason said in a calm voice, even though he felt like screaming at her.

"Percy can't dye! He would never show a bit of weakness," Annabeth got off the bed.

"He's dead, Annabeth, he's dead."

"No!" Annabeth couldn't hold the tears any longer. They came rolling down her face, "You think that since we're Greek and can show weakness without getting eaten, that we can't survive the Roman camp. And you think that since you're from the Roman camp you're better than us. Well, you're wrong! Percy is a thousand times better than you, stronger than you, and my Perseus Jackson will survive the Roman camp without a scratch on his body!" By the end of her speech, Annabeth was shouting at the top of her lungs. Tears were rolling down her face like a waterfall.

"He's dead," Jason whispered.

"Get out," Annabeth said in a shaky voice. She looked at Leo, "The both of you,"

Percy-3

Sleep just brought dreams.

In my dream I watched myself struggle in some water. The water was hot and looked like it was burning my skin. I saw a girl above the water. I couldn't see her very clearly, but as far as I could tell she was real pretty. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. She stuck her hand out and I reached out to grab it…

The dream changed. The same girl leaned in and kissed me. She said something, but I couldn't tell what. The girl had blond curly hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. She had big, grey, intense eyes. She looked smart, but tough, serious, but wild, gentle, but dangerous. When I said she was 'real pretty' that was an underestimate; she was gorgeous. This was my type of woman.

Then the dream shifted again. A boy that looked about nineteen was in a coffin. He looked asleep or… dead. Then he opened his eyes. They were piercing gold.

I woke up covered in cold sweat. A kid that looked about fifteen was feeding people beds beside me. Everyone was sleeping and looked hurt or sounded hurt, (a lot of people were groaning in agony).

"Dreams?" the boy asked casually. I nodded and sat up. He tossed me a pack of gum.

"What's this?" I said, examining the words on it. I couldn't read it, it looked like the letters were all mashing together and changing their order. Great, just what I needed: dyslexia.

"Breakfast," the kid said flashing a whitening smile, "I'm Bobby,"

"Percy, I think," For some reason that name had popped into my head along with the name Annabeth, "where am I?"

"SPQR," Bobby told me, "Its real name is…" he said some weird name that I can't even repeat.

"English please," I said.

"Wait, you mean you didn't know what I said?" Bobby said confused. I shook my head no. Bobby resumed feeding sick people lost in thought. I chewed a piece of gum.

For some reason Bobby looked real familiar. He had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His smile was so white he should've been the spokes person for Crest whitening toothpaste. What bothered me was the tattoo on his arm. It was purple and read SPQR.

I interrupted Bobby's thoughts and didn't feel bad about it one bit, "Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked helplessly. Bobby was about to answer when heard a squeal. Two girls came running into the place. Bobby rolled his eyes. They ran to my bed and smiled at me like we were BFFs.

The girls were like girl versions of Bobby.

"Percy," Bobby sighed, "these are my sisters. We're triplets," he said that like it's the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone.

"Percy," Hazel said in a dreamy voice, "What a cute name."

"I'm Dakota," the other one said, "Look at that big bruise on your head." I felt my head with my hand. The so-called bruise was actually mud, but Dakota started dabbing my forehead with a wet rag anyway. Then Hazel started rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh, you are _so_ tense," Hazel said to me like I was a puppy.

"Guys," Bobby came to my rescue, "Give Percy some space," he looked at Hazel, "and he isn't a helpless puppy. Just leave him alone."

"Fine," Dakota said snottily, but she smiled and held up a camera. She snapped a photo of me. The sisters ran out together squealing.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "They're airheads."

"What's going on?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't think I'm the best person to tell you that."

"One question: Are you going to be the only one who's nice to me?"

"Aside from Dakota and Hazel, probably,"

"Great," I said sticking another piece of gum in my mouth.

Piper-4

Piper was furious with Jason and Leo for hurting Annabeth like that; especially Jason.

Annabeth told Piper that she and Percy had had the same 'You're impossible' argument and was just being paranoid, but Piper knew it was more than paranoia.

Annabeth spent all her time trying to find Percy or make a way to find Percy. She didn't have any time for herself, but Piper thought maybe that's what Annabeth's plan was: To be as busy as possible so she couldn't cry over Percy.

"I'll be right back," Piper told Annabeth. She raced out of Athena's cabin and caught up with Jason and Leo. It took all her might to be mad at Jason. He was _so_ hot, but that didn't excuse him from her lecture.

"What the heck," Piper said. Leo and Jason turned around to look at her.

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

Piper scolded at Leo. "Annabeth is crying because of you two."

"I was just telling her the truth," Jason defended himself.

"You were telling her that her only love is dead."

"What did you want me to do? Lie to her?"

"Maybe protect her from the truth," Piper yelled. She and Jason stared into each other's eyes angrily. Piper softened up a little, "Go apologize," Her charm speaking worked on them because they obeyed her without hesitating.

Jason and Leo sulked into Athena's cabin and Piper followed.

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized. He was using a sincere voice, but Piper knew he wasn't.

"No, you don't need to apologize," Annabeth said staring at the floor, "You don't know. You were just telling me what you thought."

"I was telling you the truth," Jason insisted.

"No you're not," Annabeth told Jason firmly.

"Everyone can get injured like that," Jason told her. Annabeth shook her head.

"Percy bathed in Styx," she said in a proud voice.

"Wait up," Leo interrupted, "How can you bathe in sticks? And how would that prevent you from getting hurt?"

"I'm with Leo," Piper agreed. She had no idea what Annabeth meant.

"She means that he bathed in the River of Styx," Jason clarified.

"Oh, you mean the River in the Underworld," Leo said. He slapped his forehead with his hand like, 'Should've had a V-8'.  
>"How would it protect Percy, though?" Piper wondered out loud.<p>

"He took the curse of Achilles by bathing in Styx," Annabeth explained to Piper, "which means he's invincible pretty much,"

"Huh?" Leo said totally confused.

"Achilles was a hero and his mother dipped him in the River of Styx when he was a child. It made him invincible except in one spot on his ankle. When you bathe in Styx you have to pick a spot where your Achilles spot, or the only spot on your body that isn't invincible, will be. That's what Percy did, right?" Jason asked Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him in shock. Even she was impressed by Jason's intelligence.

"Wow," Leo said. Obviously stunned that Jason could say that without any stops.

"Show off," Piper said. Jason opened his mouth to defend himself, but then just made a cute face and shrugged. Piper laughed and looked into his handsome blue eyes. Piper could have stayed there all day.

"Not to break this beautiful moment, but we do have lives," Leo cut in. Piper laughed and punched Leo in the arm.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't know," Jason said. Annabeth half smiled and said,

"Its fine Jason," Annabeth looked at Piper, Jason, and Leo, "Not to be rude, but can you guys leave? I'm going to the arena and you don't have permission to be in here."

"Yeah okay," Jason said leaving. Leo followed, but said first,

"Hey do you need someone to practice with? Cause I can work on the Argo later," Piper knew Leo was just saying this to be polite, (which was new for Leo); he loved to work on the Argo.

"No, that's okay," Annabeth smiled, "Besides I need a challenge."

"Uh," Leo huffed pretending to be mad. Annabeth ran out of the door before Leo could say anything else.

"You comin' beauty queen?" Leo asked Piper.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," Piper told him. Leo shrugged and left. Piper looked around the room. She walked over to Annabeth's bed. She looked at the picture hanging on the wall of Annabeth and a boy about her age. There Annabeth was kissing Percy Jackson on a bench. Piper smiled and left Athena's cabin to find her mother.

Percy-5

I asked Bobby how long I was unconscious.

"About three weeks," He answered, Holy Hera, three weeks. Wait. Where in the world did 'Holy Hera' come from.

Bobby walked me down to an arena. There I saw a bunch of kids in purple shirts and the wolf Lupa.

"Welcome," Lupa said.

"Who are you?"

"Save your breath," the wolf said in a harsh voice, "You will be tested."

"First you will fight some of our campers," Lupa started to pick people for me to fight, "Bobby," he winced," Reyna," she was the pretty girl I had seen that night, "Gwendolyn," she had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and a crooked smile, "Charlie," A buff guy stepped forward, "and Peter," a boy with blonde hair and mesmerizing grey eyes stepped forward.

"Bobby you're up," Lupa said. If a wolf can smile she did.

Bobby took out a sword and got it ready. I stood there looking at him in the eye, defenseless. Bobby struck his sword at me and I dodged it quickly. He swung at my head and I ducked easily. That got Bobby angry. He dropped his sword and took out a bow and arrow. He shot it at me. I prepared for death, but it didn't come. The arrow simply bounced off my chest. Everyone looked at me in shock. I took out a ballpoint pen from my pocket. People snorted and laughed. I uncapped it and it grew into a sword. I pointed the sword at Bobby's throat. I had won this war.

The next two were pushovers. I defeated them easily. Peter was pretty hard, but I won. The next was Charlie who I was a little bit worried about.

The thing about Charlie was he had no defense. He would swing his sword at me over and over again and I would keep defending myself. Stab after stab. Swing after swing. This was the longest fight ever! I could never find a way to play offence here. Charlie would never give me a chance to take a swing at him. This was an alright strategy, but you would get real tired after a bit; which is exactly what happened to Charlie.

Charlie was getting slower. A lot slower. Charlie swung back his sword like a baseball bat. With all my might I pushed back his sword. Then I kicked his sword out of his hand. I kicked him in the chest and Charlie fell down on his back. I won again.

"Monsters!" Lupa yelled.

Three big dogs came running towards me. They were jet black with red glowing eyes. I stabbed the first one with ease. It disintegrated into dust. The second one came running at me and tried to bite my hand. I dropped my sword. I closed my eyes and felt power surge though me. I opened my eyes to see the dog getting sprayed with water. I retrieved my sword and stabbed the dog. The third one was about to pounce on me. It jumped in the air. Then another dog attacked the third dog. This hound was really big. It bit the third dog and it disintegrated. The big dog came running to me and licked me clean.

"What is this?" Lupa asked bewildered.

I read the dog's collar: Mrs. O'Leary.

I had a flask back.

I was in the middle of an arena with a bunch of odd looking people. I only recognized two people: the boy that was in the coffin,(minus the gold eyes) and the girl of my dreams that I assumed was named Annabeth. I had just blown a whistle

"What was that supposed to do?" said the coffin boy laughing.

A giant yelped. It flew through the air and hit the wall.

"AROOOOF!" A huge dog with black fur and red eyes came running pushing through monsters. A vampire screamed as the dog picked her up like a chew toy and threw her across the room and onto the coffin boy's lap.

Then the flash back was over.

"Don't hurt this dog," Lupa commanded the campers who were terrified of the dog.

"The hound is a friend of Perseus Jackson The son of Neptune."

Leo-6

Leo put Nyssa in charge of the Argo.

He needed some time to himself. He walked around camp for a while. There were no more classes anymore. You either trained, worked on the Argo, or did nothing at all.

Leo liked being alone. He was good with people because he was always sarcastic and funny. But he wasn't very good at expressing feelings unless you would call running away or joking about it good. Leo was feeling more left out now. He always felt like Jason and Piper didn't want him there; like he was just annoying them.

Once they got Percy back and the two Roman campers, they'd have all the children of the Great Prophesy: Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, random Roman camper #1, random Roman camper #2, and Leo. At least that was his prediction. Leo could just imagine it: Jason and Piper: Lightning and Love, Percy and Annabeth: Wisdom and Water, Random Roman Camper #1 and Random Roman Camper #2: Random and Roman, and Leo: The Lone Fire Boy. He would always be the odd man out.

Leo's thoughts were interrupted by arguing that came from the war shed.

He peeked inside the shed to see the oddest group to be seen together. There Leo saw Annabeth, Clarisse, Malcolm, and some gothic kid.

"This is not you, Annabeth," Clarisse said in a genuine voice. Wait. Clarisse being nice, showing concern and compassion? Was this the same Clarisse La Rue that tried to dunk Leo's head in the toilet?

"I know, Clarisse," Annabeth said, "I'm turning into Aphrodite daughter and blah, blah, blah. I'm tougher than this. But for some reason I can't hold it in."

Clarisse didn't show any compassion.

"Forget it," Annabeth said, "You don't understand,"

"Oh, I don't?" Clarisse snapped, "What about when I found Chris? I felt devastated."

"Yeah, I know and did I tell you that you're being a wimp?" Annabeth yelled angrily.

"No, but I couldn't help Chris. You can help Percy. And crying isn't helping!"

"Clarisse!" Malcolm yelled to Annabeth's defense, "Annabeth works on the Argo every day. She trains all the time. She has read every book about Romans she can get her hands on. She stays up late on Daedalus' computer looking for possible war strategies. So do not tell Annabeth isn't helping!"

"Shut up punk or you're gonna get it…" Clarisse towered over Malcolm.

"Clarisse," the goth kid interrupted, "Arguing isn't helping Percy either."

Clarisse stormed out of the shed knocking Leo down.

"Leo," Annabeth said coming to his aid. She helped Leo up. Malcolm left too.

"Oh, Leo this is Nico di Angelo," Annabeth said pointing to the goth boy, "Nico this is Leo Valdez."

"Valdez, as in Esperanza Valdez?" Nico asked.

"How do you know my mom?" Leo demanded franticly.

"I talked to her ghost," the kid said casually. Leo stared at Nico in horror. Nico put out his hand for Leo to shake, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"What did my mom say?" Leo asked eagerly. He wasn't exactly happy about this kid talking to his mom. It was kind of creepy actually, but he needed to know what she had said.

"She said she had a son," Nico told him, "and that he was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her," Leo blinked back tears. "And that he was the most clever boy she had ever met. She told me that he was her pride and joy and that she loved him."

"Can I talk to her?" Leo wondered hopefully. He missed his mother so much.

"Leo, it's not a good thing to talk to the undead." Nico warned him, "It's just a matter of time until you're obsessed with talking to ghosts and you're not normal in the real world."

"But you," Leo protested. He wanted to talk to his mom. And no one was going to stop him.

"I have a little bit more control over my obsession because I'm the son of Hades, but I'm still obsessed with it. It's not a thing to be proud of. You may feel happy when you're talking to the ghost, but afterwards you feel sad and you feel like the only thing that will help you get better is talking to another ghost; like you are dead yourself."

Leo and Annabeth shivered.

"Where was she put?" Leo asked. Once Jason told Leo about the four places you could be put in when you were dead. You could go to the Elysium, a place where good people go and live in peace, or the Isle of the Blest, a place where a person could get born again in another life, or the Fields of Asphodel, a place where a person goes if they don't want to be judged or if they haven't done good or evil, or the Fields of Punishment, a place where the people who have done evil go.

"She went to the Fields of Asphodel," Nico told Leo. Leo was mad. His mom should've been put in the Elysium, "Leo, she didn't want o be judged. She makes friends with everyone."

That made Leo smile. A tear dripped from his eye. He loved his mom. And now he hated Gaea even more.

"Uh sorry to break this moment, but Nico why'd you come?" Annabeth asked Nico. Nico's eyes turned wide.

"Right," he started talking really fast, "so I've been tracking Mrs. O'Leary," Mrs. O'Leary was a hound from the Underworld, which are usually mean, but she's real friendly. Too friendly, "for a long time now. And since I'm the son of Hades I can do that and…"

"The point," Annabeth said impatiently.

"Have you seen her around today?" Nico asked us. Annabeth and I shook our heads. Annabeth looked like she was going to die from anticipation.

"That's because she shadow traveled all the way to San Francisco. Here are the combinations of where she is," Nico handed her a piece of paper.

"Do you think this is where Percy is?" Annabeth squealed with excitement. She was absolutely flipping out.

Nico nodded his head.

Percy-7

I refused to get a tattoo and Lupa agreed with my decision. Maybe the wolf wasn't so bad after all.

Reyna was confused.

"Lupa, how can he be a child of Neptune?" Reyna asked she sounded kind of offended, "Jason is the only child of the big three,"

"I'm sorry child I cannot speak a word about this. I swore on the River of Styx. And I don't know most of the answers anyway. Explain it to him. Reyna and Gwendolyn explain," the wolf strutted away.

Reyna examined me which was kind of creepy. Anyway, she did not look like she was very happy to see me. Gwendolyn started the explanation.

"I'm Gwendolyn," she started, "the daughter of Mercury."

"Like the planet?" I asked. I didn't know that planets could have children.

"No like the Roman god," Gwendolyn said patiently, "Have you heard of the gods and goddesses?"

"Like Hera and Poseidon?"I said. For some reason I seemed really close to that subject; like it was part of my life.

"No those are the Greek names," Gwendolyn told me.

"Oh, like the Roman gods and goddesses?" Percy said. He remembered faintly learning about them, "Like Minerva and Mars?"

"Yeah," Gwendolyn said, impressed that I knew most of the names, "Well, they're…"

"Real," Percy finished quietly.

"How did you know that?" Gwendolyn asked shocked.

"I think I already knew that," Percy gulped, "would it make sense if I told you I told you that I lost most of my memory?"

"Yes," Reyna looked at me skeptical, "You're just like Jason,"

"Reyna, you don't know that," Gwendolyn told her.

"Gwen, he's Greek. I can feel it. What if…" Reyna stopped herself like she didn't know what to say.

"Tell us what you know," Gwen demanded.

I strained to remember. I told them all about the Greek gods and goddesses. I told them about stories of Greek demigods, (which are half god and half human). I told them about monsters and bits of my memory. I told them I fought with a man with gold glowing eyes.

"Wait," Reyna stopped me, "You fought Kronos?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Peter!" Reyna and Gwen both yelled excitedly.

"What guys," the boy that I fought with honey blonde hair and grey eyes ran up to Reyna and Gwen.

"What was the guy's name who defeated Kronos?" Reyna asked jumping up and down.

"Luke Castellan," Peter remembered.

"No, not the guy who was Kronos, the guy who lead the Greek demigod army." Reyna said.

"Oh," Peter racked his brain, "Percy Jackson,"

"Holy Pluto," Reyna said stunned, "You're Greek, and we're Roman."

"Let me guess," I suggested, "We're supposed to be enemies?"

Gwen, Reyna, and Peter all looked at me in shock, but only nodded their heads.

Jason-8

Jason had no idea why Annabeth called a council meeting.

Jason sat by Piper. She looked a little bit uncomfortable, though. Chiron stomped his foot for everyone to shut up.

Annabeth sat at the end of the ping-pong table along with Leo and some goth boy with black hair. She stood up.

"Um, so I was in the weapon shed arguing with Clarisse…"

"Big surprise," Travis Stoll muttered to his brother, Conner.

"And Nico recognized my voice and came in," Annabeth told everyone.

"The point Annie," Conner Stoll called out, "We have lives,"

"Yeah, like raiding Apollo's cabin is so much more important than this," Katie Gardner said sarcastically. Then the two started arguing. A couple of months ago Travis and Katie started dating secretly and ever since Conner found out he has been more mad at Katie than ever.

"Yo! Shut up," Leo called.

"Anyway, Nico said he has been tracking Mrs. O'Leary and that she ran away from camp and shadow traveled all the way to San Francisco," Annabeth took a breath, "and he wrote down these coordinates…" she rolled out a map and Nico handed her a piece of paper, "37:47:36N 121:33:17W. We're assuming she went to see Percy. And we're also assuming that Percy is at the Roman camp."

"So let me get this straight," Clarisse called out, "You think that this coordinate is where the Roman camp is."

"Yes, that's exactly what we think," Annabeth agreed.

"So everyone knows what this means," Leo said, "We have to get the Argo done and fast."

There were some mumbles of agreement.

"Come on guys," Nico the goth kid said trying to sound upbeat, "This is gonna be fun!"

More mumbles and grumbles.

"We need people working at all times," Chiron interrupted, "At six a.m. Athena's cabin will work, at eight a.m. Demeter's cabin and Dionysus' cabin will work, at ten a.m. Hephaestus will work, at twelve Hermes cabin, at two Aphrodite's cabin along with Nico, then Ares' at four, the hunters along with Jason, and then at six, the rest of the minor god cabins. You will repeat this until it is midnight. Then you all go to bed. And start the next day."

"The hunters are coming," Jason asked excitedly. Chiron nodded.

"Meeting dismissed," Chiron stomped his foot. The Stoll brothers along with Katie were the first to leave. Then the ping-pong table had empty seats all around it except for Piper's, Leo's, Annabeth's, Nico's, and Jason's.

"We're so close," Annabeth muttered to herself.

"We'll find him," Piper whispered to Annabeth reassuringly.

"Yeah," Annabeth said to herself, "I've been thinking…"

"What a shocker," Nico muttered under his breath. Annabeth punched him in the arm for that.

"Anyway, I was thinking, I mean the second great prophesy obviously means that the seven half bloods have to save the world, but I've been thinking that it sounds much bigger. Like another war between giants and demigods."

"Wait," Leo said, "Lets back up a little. _Seven half bloods should answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_."

"I don't know," Nico said, "I think we shouldn't dwell on the prophesy that much,"

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "We should first keep to the Argo and finding Percy."

"So," Nico said, "You're Jason Grace, Thalia's brother, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He said.

"Another child of the big three?" Piper asked.

"Yep," Nico said popping up p, "And you must be Piper McLean,"

She nodded.

"Grover told me,"

"You talked to Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I IM'd him a couple of days ago. Nothing too different."

"Wait who's Grover?" Jason asked curiously.

"Oh, he's Percy and my best friend," Annabeth informed Jason, "He's a satyr."

"Half goat?" Leo asked, his eyebrows risen.

Annabeth nodded.

"Sweet," Leo and Piper said in unison.

"Phoebe," Jason heard Connor Stoll say loudly, "We meet again,"

"You," Phoebe said in disgust, "You poisoned my T-shirt!"

"You shot me in the head with arrows!" Connor shot back.

"Oh good," Annabeth said, "the hunters are here,"


End file.
